


Trophies

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trophy [n]: anything taken in war, hunting, competition, etc., especially when preserved as a memento; spoil, prize, or award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophies

As they carried their bags down the hall to their room, they walked in silence. They could have been strangers for the distance between them, each woman clinging to her own bag and immersed in solitary thought. They hadn’t spoken since before they checked in, when Sharon charged their room to her credit card and Brenda looked obliquely away from the man running the front desk. 

It wasn’t until they let themselves into room twelve that they finally acknowledged each other, the shade of disinterested propriety lifting. Sharon locked the door behind her, watching Brenda with worried eyes. “Are you all right? You seem anxious.” 

Brenda dropped her bag on the bed and spun on her heel, closing the distance between them in a few swift steps. She set down Sharon’s own little suitcase and clasped their hands together. “I’m fine. Nervous energy, I guess.” 

Sharon’s carefully controlled gaze turned cloudy. “Are you having second thoughts?” 

“I should be…but I’m not.” She squeezed the other woman’s cold fingers with her own, using her free hand to cup her cheek. “I’ve wanted this—wanted _you_ \--for so long now. We gave ourselves this weekend. I’ll worry about the rest of it later.” Her fingertips caressed the strong line of Sharon’s cheekbones. She could feel in the tense set of her jaw that it was “the rest” that Sharon worried about, but Brenda steeled herself on forgetting him for the time being. She was a cruel, horrible wife, but she _needed_ Sharon. She simply needed her more than she needed her husband. 

“Are you sure?” 

Brenda chuckled softly, her fingers stroking through Sharon’s long, wind-swept hair. “You sound like the one havin’ doubts here.” She kept her voice teasing and gentle, though Sharon knew her well enough to discern the faintest hint of apprehension in her tone. 

“Maybe I am. I don’t know that a weekend will be enough.” 

Brenda rested her forehead against Sharon’s. “Shh. Let’s just have this for now. I don’t wanna ruin us before we begin.” 

Sharon’s face still mirrored the troubled fears that had plagued her during the entire drive up the coast. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, growing dizzy on the scent of Brenda’s flowery perfume. Brenda was hers to explore after months of longing and Sharon wouldn’t waste it, not now that she could freely map the contours and freckles and lines of the deputy chief’s body without consequence or interruption. She opened her eyes, surprised by the surge of emotion she felt upon glimpsing Brenda’s patient, hopeful smile. Sharon wanted to tell her that two and a half days of kisses and caresses would never be enough, but she simply leaned in to kiss her, knowing that a kiss would say so much more than mere words ever could. 

Their mouths moved slowly, tongues gently tasting and stroking with leisure. They never allowed this for themselves, taking only quick, bruising embraces to slake the cravings they had shared. Now, tucked away in their quiet room in Napa Valley, they had stepped out of time, out of their real lives, to kiss as languidly as they desired. 

Sharon couldn’t stop herself from taking the lead, possessing Brenda’s mouth with increasing passion. The blonde whimpered, angling her body against Sharon’s, fingers tangling in her hair and breasts grazing sensuously against her own. Sharon felt weak in the knees and when she pulled away, her forehead tilting once more against Brenda’s, she struggled to regain her breath. 

“Oh I could kiss you for hours,” Brenda whispered, the slightest edge of impatient arousal in her voice. 

“You’ve got all weekend,” Sharon promised, pressing another tender kiss to Brenda’s parted, wet lips. 

“Wanna start now?” 

Sharon chuckled. “We’ve got reservations at Auberge du Soleil for dinner.” At Brenda’s impatient pout, Sharon brushed her thumb across her lower lip and smiled. “I want more than just sex,” Sharon said quietly, wrapping her arms around Brenda’s shoulders. “I want to romance you, Brenda Leigh.” 

The blonde flushed. “You don’t know how bad I want that too.” She looped her arms around Sharon’s hips and kissed her again. “You’re right. I don’t wanna rush anythin’.” 

“Besides,” the captain added, nosing away the curtain of blonde curls at Brenda’s neck so that she could gently kiss her throat, “I’ll make the wait _very_ worth your while.” 

Brenda groaned, a jolt of pleasure settling between her thighs. “I’m not good at waitin’ for what I want.” She took a bracing sigh before letting her arms drop to her sides. “We’d better get ready for dinner or you may just become the main course.” 

Sharon laughed and when she stepped away, the worried tension around her eyes had vanished, putting Brenda equally at ease. The knowledge of what she was doing to her husband was there in the back of her mind, but she could no longer deny herself the woman her heart, mind, and soul had come to crave and need in equal amounts. 

They freshened up for dinner, taking time to change into dresses that matched the romantic mood of the evening Sharon had planned. While Brenda waited for the other woman to finish, she sat on the edge of the bed they would share and took up the little wrapped mint that adorned the pillow. She turned it in her fingers and inspected the innocuous packaging. It was a generic mint, one that could not be distinguished from any other. 

“Is that an appetizer?” Sharon teased, watching her from the door of the bathroom. She was dressed in a deep burgundy wrap dress that hugged her curves, showing off the body Brenda had yet to see. She was breathtaking. 

“No,” Brenda replied, tucking the mint into her purse. At Sharon’s raised eyebrow, she gave an embarrassed little laugh. “Don’t laugh…I wanted somethin’ from this weekend to keep with me…an innocent little keepsake that I can look at and remember…” Her face flooded with heat and she looked at the floor. 

Sharon threaded her fingers through Brenda’s and squeezed her hand. “You’ll have your memories too, Brenda Leigh.” She kissed the other woman’s knuckles, avoiding the glint of her wedding ring. “Come…let’s go make some.” 

\---


End file.
